


Teach Me

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Harry wants a lesson in bondage.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Title: Teach Me  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: R (mmm...steamy)  
Words: 100  
Summary: **Harry wants a lesson in bondage.** All dialogue.  
gift: for [](http://darkasphodel.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkasphodel**](http://darkasphodel.livejournal.com/) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, sweeite!

  


Teach Me

“Oh, Draco, so good!”

“Mmm…”

“Do you know the spell to…”

“Mmmm… which?”

“…to tie me up?”

“Gods, are you trying to kill me?”

“Not since last year. Ow! So…”

“I don’t know that spell. Shit!”

“Improvise. Here, I’m all ready.”

“Ugnh, beautiful. Brat.”

“Use this and get back here and kiss me.”

“Mmmm, no. School property…”

“Curtain ties! Come on, tie me up tight, do whatever you want to me.”

“The mouth on you…”

“…is on strike until… Mmm… silky.”

“Satisfied?”

“Not quite…”

“The cheek. No pouting! You have no respect for your superiors, Potter.”

“Teach me.”

“Sweet Salazar.”

~*~  
Russian translation by Natalie (Red Sun) [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html).


End file.
